Freedom isnt Free
by DA Whisper
Summary: Bella leave's seeking a life outside the vampire world Just to enter a differrent one
1. Alone

I haven't written in a long time so forgive any mishaps. This is just a test run ^_^ R&R PLZ

Disclaimer. Don't own it All right's belong to SM

BPOV

Alone.

It had been month's I was moving on. In a new town a new name. I was starting to sleep through the night. The sun rose and set with out any nightmare's coming at me with bright red eye's.

It was a sunny warm place. I could smell the sea a salty sweetness. I'd pulled a map out closed my eye's and pointed. A small southern town along the east coast. Jacob was next to me a strategic plan. Alice couldn't see me while I was with him. He would be the only one that would know where I was. And he'd rather die than give me up.

What neither of us realized was we were signing my own death warrant. I'd stolen a great deal of money from them. They wouldn't notice why would they? They had stashes of cash hidden through out the house. That night id said goodbye to my best friend. Got into a car he'd gotten for me and I drove. I drove for hour's. I was to scared to stop, afraid they'd catch my scent and track me down. I wasn't afraid of them but I didn't want them finding me either.

I didn't take a direct route. Following the coast seemed to risky. I Drove towards North Dakota than turned south. It took four and a half day's. When I pulled in to the city limits of this small town it was barely past 12pm. I pulled into a Wendy's parking lot and turned the car off and just sat there. I was lost. I hadn't planed that far ahead. I'm not sure how long I sat in the car before I noticed a gas station. I got out and walked over and bought a news paper. I sat down at a small corner table in Wendy's with a small thing of fry's. First thing's first find a place to stay. I'd slept in my car the whole trip down I wasn't gonna sleep in it again. I'd work from there after ward's. I'd found a cheap but very nice little one bedroom apartment that was already furnished. I didn't go out at night I locked myself in. I knew went bump in the night. I had enough money to live off of for awhile so I wasn't stressing that. But after a few week's I was suffering Cabin fever. I only went out to make a store run or to sight see this coastal fishing town. So I found a small job in a tiny little book shop. How fitting. She didn't need me to fill out anything she simple asked for my name much like the elderly lady who'd rented me the apartment. It was a spur of the moment thought " Sara Collins " I liked it it sorta suited me.

I'd fallen into a comfortable life. That is until Mrs. Brady asked me to close up shop one night and drop off the bill fold in the banks deposit box. It was almost winter and night fell earlier in the day. I tried to be home before the sun set. Twilight was just as scary as the night. I agreed. My lungs were heavy as I rushed home after dropping the money off at the bank. I was in such a hurry to reach the safety of my apartment I didn't notice the man walking around the corner. It wasn't until I landed on my rear that I realized id ran into somebody. I almost laughed as I quickly started to apologize. My apology caught in my throat as I felt the cold steal hand clasp over mine to help me off the ground. Fear floored me as I looked into his eye's. The color was a dark burgundy with gold flake's around the iris. I knew what he was. No way was I that unlucky. He smiled releasing my wrist. No way he missed my heart stutter to a halt and pick up double time.

" My fault " His voice was like silk it flowed with a husky breath taking sound. I missed that and the memory stung.

I couldn't speak. I nodded slowly and prayed to the god's he wasn't thirsty. He stepped to the left and waved his hand offering to let me pass. I didn't move at first and a smirk crossed his lip's. He nodded and stepped forward. I jumped I wanted to smack myself such an idiot. He didn't know me. Didn't know I knew what he was. Like a normal human I would have blushed and acted like a love struck teenager gawked at his inhuman beauty. I forced my frozen feet to move.

I called in sick for day's , Refused to leave my apartment. Contemplated leaving moving to another town. Maybe New York. I had money saved still in a shoe box in the back of my closet but New York wasn't a cheap place to live and my saving's would drain pretty fast. I convinced myself It was a fluke a chance encounter and it was nothing. I was still safe. Little did I know I was dead wrong.

VPOV.

Her scent was strong it filled my lungs Flower's and fresh rain. I'd smelt stronger but this smell haunted me. I followed her home that night. Watched as she tried to open her apartment door her hands shook so bad she nearly dropped the key's a few time's before she got the door open. This had caught my interest. She acted as though she knew what I was. Her reaction to me was pure fear. I watched her for a few day's. She hadn't left the apartment didn't even so much as look out the window's. Than one morning She stepped out side and walked to a small cafe and then on to a book store which she stayed the remainder of the day. I kept to the shadow's. I was uneasy roaming in the day light. I was only passing through this town. My small coven had moved on day's ago with a promise id catch up.

Night was soon to fall as I watched her rush out of the book store with a wave to a much older woman. I got the feeling she was running late as she rushed into a small grocery store. It was twilight by than and I was able to walk across the street with out fear and entered the store. Her scent was so strong it was like I could see the path she'd taken. I smelt other thing's that had my nose wrinkle in disgust. How human's ate this crap was beyond me.

She cashed out and almost sprinted down the street towards her apartment. I ran ahead of her to the corner where id first laid eyes on her. I waited and just as she was about to turn I stepped around the corner. I barely felt her hit me just the heat off her body. She crashed down with a humph the paper bag full of what ever she'd bought spilled out on the ground. Her eye's were wide with shock and as soon as she realized she'd just run into me for a second time fear took its place. The color drained her blood started to race the vain in her neck was pulsing hard and fast. Very tempting.

I knelt down a soft smile on my lips but I could taste the venom as I reached out to pick up some of the items scattered around her

" Hello again " I'd meant to sound apologetic but even to my own ear's sounded seductive. I'll blame the animal in me. She didn't speak just sat there her lower body was sprawled out a bit she was leaning on her elbows. She watched as I placed a small bag of potato's back in the paper bag. I dropped another item in the bag and then straightened up and reached my hand out offering to help her up from what looked like an awkward potion.

She looked at my hand like it was going to bite her. She tried to say somen but it didn't come out right. She cleared her throat and shoved up from the ground.

" Must be fate running into you like this again twice in one week " she gave an uneasy laugh and bent down to pick up the remaining items. She tried to look calm but the vain in her neck was still pulsating really fast I could hear the swooshing sound almost feel it. So very tempting

BPOV.

Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me? My butt throbbed as I looked up his eyes now almost a dark golden brown. Was I wrong about his eye color before? Fear making me see thing's that wasn't really there?

" Hello again " I think my heart stopped beating it was like I could feel the sex in his voice was he aiming for that? Trying to tempt me into following him in to the shadows? I watched him put a few things back in the bag and then stood reaching down to me. I opened my mouth to speak but the words got stuck so I cleared my throat and said the first thing that came to mind.I stood on my own I didn't need the painful reminder of what i'd left behind. I was trying to calm myself down. His eyes suggested he was a vegetarian. I'd only ever seen that golden brown in ones that didn't feed on humans. Other wise they would be a bright or dark red. I was trying to force a calm on myself wishing Jasper were here. That would've have come in handy. But I ran away from that. I was getting away from the vampire's. And as if fate said " Not no but hell No " she threw another vampire in my life atleast for the moment. I picked up the rest of my things and put them in the bag

What were the odd's of running into him again just like before? Not likely.

" sorry again " My voice worked a bit better I could still hear the strain in it so im sure he could as well. He smiled and bowed a bit. Made me wonder just how old he was? I wasn't going to ask. I didn't want to tip him off that I was fully a wear of what he was. Some followed the law's to a T and he could kill me just for the simple fact. A chill ran down my spine. I looked behind me.

" I should be going I...gotta feed my cat " I starting moving I watched him as I passed by. I could tell he heard the false note in my voice. God I suck at lying.

" See you around " his voice was husky alluring all the sexy you'd expect from his kind.

I looked back at him I didn't mean to my head turned on its own.

I think once I realized what type he was I relaxed. The danger was still there but I didn't think my life was on the line. So long as he didn't learn my name id stay off Alice's radar and the coven wouldn't come crashing down on me. It killed me the pain I caused them. Taking off in the middle of the night. Not a word no goodbyes. But it was better this way. There was not a death sentence over their head's any more. Every minute I stayed with them brought them that much closer. The last threat Jane had sent was the deal breaker what set my plans in motion what brought me here to this moment.

He flashed a smile that reminded me of Edward's I felt my heart sink. I almost cried. Like I had the first few day's after id left. I craved the cold skin the taste of him and the scent of honey and spice his skin gave off . I turned away and began the short walk around the corner to my apartment I was sure to break down and cry as soon as I got inside. The pain of the lose was great it crushed me. I could barely breath as I turned the key. I dropped the bag on the counter and fell face first into the couch cushion's and a heavy sob broke through. My chest heaved with the weight. Fate was a bitch.. And suddenly something changed. I wasn't alone. I rolled over off the couch and shot up. And came face to face with him. My door was wide open. I shut it didn't I? I felt like smacking myself again. I left it open in my rush to bury my face in the couch. An open invite for a vampire who had taken an ungodly interest in me. Did I have some kinda sign that read " Hey Calling all leaches " ?

" Can I help you? "

He stood there like a statue staring at me. I wiped my eye's with the sleeve of my hoodie.

" I have this Suspicion that you …. Have been hurt " I could tell he struggled with what he was going to say. He changed it. Was he going to say that I knew what he was?

I was side tracked by that. Forgot that I should be out raged that a stranger just waltzed in to my home uninvited

" that's none of you're concern.. Thank you but please leave now " My voice was weak there was no force behind my words. Sorta like if I was to try and hit him it would be like hitting a stone wall for all the good it would do.

" My Name is Trevor twice now I've had the pleasure of seeing you and twice I've neglected to introduce myself "

Wow really? Ok

"Bel... Sara Collins " Just kill me now tired of mentally hitting myself.. He caught it. He raised a brow at my slip. Damn me to hade's. Please for the love of all thats holy let that have slipped past Alice. Grr.

He looked like he was about to ask

" id rather not "

He smiled but seemed to let it go. " Sorry.. I shouldn't have just walked in here like that but you looked up set when you walked away and I heard you cry and I wanted to check on you.. Maybe you'd hurt you're butt when you fell "

I laughed out loud. It felt good " My butt is fine thank you for asking "

" well as a man its my duty to make sure " He cracked a smile he was teasing. How unexpected

I wasn't sure what to do so I grabbed the bag off the counter and began to unload it putting thing's away turned the coffee pot on and prepared a cup so all I had to do was pour the coffee in and stir. I hadn't thought to offer him one. It was natural to me to only make me some thing vampire's after all didn't drink or eat unless other human's were around and a role had to be played.

"I uh sorry would you like some? " My offer was weightless I was pretty sure of his answer.

He smiled and then shook his head. I knew he knew so why put it off any further worst case i'd be wrong and he would think I was nut's and leave.

" I'd offer you some blood but im currently using mine " I thought making a joke would come off better. I brought the cup to my lip's and watched his eye's lifted towards the ceiling than he looked back at me and nodded.

" fair enough "

TBC


	2. Another New Life

Part Two

TPOV

I wasn't expecting her to say that. Bold she stood there leaning on the counter the cup to her lips watching me. I knew she at the very least had an idea as to what I was. Wonder how she came across my world. Her body was tense.

" Fair enough "

Didn't she say she had a cat? I didn't smell one " Where's you're cat?" I knew she had been lying but I asked to lighten the air.

She laughed " Yeah sorry bout that "

" You don't seem that scared of me. I half to ask how do you know of my world? "

" you're not the first of you're kind iv had run in's with. "

Not the first? And she's still human? A interesting story im sure. I moved slightly not because I had to it was just natural for me to move every so often around human's. She watched zeroed in like she was expecting something else.

" Im not going to hurt you " I wasn't planing on it anyways

I moved slower this time walking towards the couch and sat down. Everything smelled of her.

She followed sitting across the coffee table from me in a small chair. She sat on one of her feet. She leaned back the cup of coffee resting in her lap.

" I'd like to hear about some of you're other " Run " in's " She looked nervous

" do you have a gift? " She was avoiding my question

" You have quite a bit of knowledge of my kind... Yes I do have an ability not as powerful as others but I am a very good tracker " She nodded

" Well It's because of certain ability's that I can't explain thing's. I feel like a blip on somebody's radar and I've spent months steering clear of that..." She slowly turned the cup in her fingers

"I don't understand"

She looked at me frustration clear on her face. She was struggling with her word's.

She leaned forward " A few year's ago I was attacked by a nomad another of you're kind saved me for reason's beyond me I learned a lot from said vampire. One of the member's of the coven is very gifted one of the best tracker's But not the kind of tracker you are This one can sense people from any where just from some one seeing or hearing the target its after So by me telling you certain thing's can land me on that radar and they'll find me "

" You're not the same as others are you? You abstained from human blood? " her eye's were guarded I wasn't expecting that. Very few of my kind where like that. I'd only ever heard of a few coven's that lived that way. I for one only hunted animal's when trying to keep a low profile in an area with a low population such as this one and people turning up missing would create unwanted attention I was unsure how to answer her. She was waiting her pulse picked up She was starting to fear me again. So I lied

" Yes. I'm different from others of my kind. "

She relaxed a bit but not as much as I would have liked. I wasn't sure what I was doing here. Or where this was going. A passing moment in time a break from roaming around. Sounded good to me.

"Don't you belong to a coven? "

" Yes they moved on day's ago I'll catch up with them soon enough "

She pulled her foot out from underneath her and sat on the other one crossing her other leg on top of the knee. " You stayed behind because of me? "

" Yes … I knew the moment you looked at me that you knew something I just didn't know what I was curious and to be honest bored. It's in my nature "

She smiled this didn't seem new to her.

" So you have you're answer you must be bored again "

I shook my head " Not yet "

My Coven was sorta like me. They were at ease in the human world was able to live side by side in many way's with out exposing us for what we really are but They didn't like to stay in one place for very long. We kept to ourselves and enjoyed our life style. We'd just returned from France a few week's ago a long stint of art and culture but one of our member's had drawn to much attention to us so we left. He's the youngest still learning to control his appetite and has a bit of a temper. To be that young again.

" So what know? " Funny I'd just wondered the same a moment ago

" I don't know This is interesting to say the least. And I must admit You seem very much alone. "

She smiled

" It's kinda what I was aiming for but as much as I've tried to distance myself from you're world no matter what I've done I always find myself right back in the middle whether it's vampire's or some other supernatural being " She rolled her eye's and smiled a little wonder what that's about.

We spent the better part of three hour's talking she cooked something to eat which didn't smell very good but she ate it so must have been good to her. She never turned her back fully to me which suggested she still didn't trust me.

She avoided subject's she felt would some how tip off what ever gifted vampire she'd spoke of before.

It was fast becoming 2am when her cell phone rang. Seemed late for a phone call by human standered's anyways. Must not have been a common thing because she looked at it with surprise,

She gingerly picked it up and answered

" Hello? " she paused listening I could hear a man's voice on the other end.

" Bella we have problem's "

" What? "

Bella? Odd nick name for Sara maybe a middle name " Sara Bella "? No much to corny sounded more like a part of the brain.

" One of you're leaches caught wind of you "

" How? "

" don't know.. wasn't me.. Was running a patrol with Alice Emmett and Paul and you're leach stopped dead in front of me I almost ran smack into her "

Doesn't sound like another vampire Wouldn't keep referring to his own kind as a leach must be the " Other " supernatural beings

" heard her say you're name and like a bat outta hell she was off Emmett hot on her heel's "

" Going to tell Edward " It wasn't a question she was stating a fact. She looked around the room before her eyes rested on me. Something had been said that tipped off these other vampire's

" What are you going to do? Their going to go to you "

" Leave before they get here.. If they drive it'll take a day or so If they run maybe less So I guess I head out tonight " She looked stressed

" Well you better start now I think they'll take the fastest way to you. Call me after you've left and headed "

" I will thank you for giving me a head's up "

" Hey Bells? "

" Yeah? "

" I miss you "

" I miss you too Bye Jake"

Her hand fell beside her and she looked around the room again. This was my fault im sure.

BPOV

I racked my brain trying to figure out what it was that i'd said that coulda tipped Alice off but it could have been anything who know's really what she was keeping an eye out for. It could have been a phrase I used a lot for all I knew.. One word to explain how I was feeling Panic complete and utter panic.

I wasn't sure what to say to my new friend but I had to get outta town before dawn.

" Im sorry but I half to get going "

My guard was down I moved past him heading for the bedroom. I yanked a duffle bag out from under the bed and tossed some clothes in pulled the shoe box out from the closet I dumped most of it in a side pocket in my bag and shoved the remaining amount of money I had left in my pocket. I switched my flipflop's out for a pair of boot's. And shoved them in my bag and closing the zipped I threw the bag over my shoulder. I spun around and once again came face to face with Trevor. I'd almost forgotten about him.

" I can help you get out of town "

I wasn't even sure if I could trust him not to eat me but my option's were limited if any. I was lucky to make it out of Forks with out them catching my scent. I didn't know if i'd get that lucky again.

" can you get me out with out them catching my scent? "

He smiled " Can you handle getting wet? "

Wow.

" Yeah "

" Than yes I can get you out of town with out leaving a scent "

I Stood a few feet from the crashing waves of the Gulf of Mexico. It was winter and the water was going to be cold Great.

He smiled down on me and like a flash of lighting I was on his back and he was trotting towards the water. Was I doing the right thing? Trusting a Nomad I didn't even know? Bout to find out.

Soon he was treading water My duffle bag was floating behind me inside a plastic bag. The water was cold but holding onto him was even colder. I couldn't help the shiver's running threw me.

He swam out really far and I couldn't help but think " Shark of shit sharks.. Oh shit " I hated the water. I hated Dark water even more. If I couldn't see I didn't want to be in it. And there was no moon. I could barely see the light's from the shore and after a few more minute's I couldn't even see those.. " Oh shit "

I felt silly holding on to him bobbing in the soft swell's. He swam with out so much as one complaint.

" thank you " I coughed a little my timing sucked just as I opened my mouth to say it a wave hit me in the face.

I felt him laugh " You're welcome "

I don't know how long he swam It seemed like forever. But I noticed we were heading towards light's. Soon he was touching bottom and walking out of the water. I could feel the wave's crashing into my thighs. A few seconds later I was on my feet. The beach was dark. I could barely see him. I stood still. I wasn't sure which way to go. What I did know I was freezing.

" Where are we? " I couldn't help the chattering of my teeth as I asked.

" From the smell of the Cajun I'd say New Orleans "

Wow he swam a whole state over Damn

" come on let's get you outta those clothes "

wow

" Into something dry " he added. I could almost hear the smile.

He took my hand and lead the way. After a bit we were walking on a wooden side walk. Salt grass on either side of us. It was almost as tall as I was. Small solar light's lit the way. We were in somebody's back yard. I could hear a small dog barking. The closer we got the dog yelped a little and then stopped. Maybe the owner got tired of it and smacked him or it sensed danger and figured it was best to shut up.


	3. Travel's

A/N I tried to make this one longer than the last two.R&R Thanks

Part Three

EPOV

I think I pushed the boundaries of how fast I could move I made it to Port Mansfield

in under 9 hour's. And as soon as I stopped I could smell her. I followed her scent to a small apartment. I also caught another vampire's scent. Who ever it had been had been inside the apartment with her. There was dish's in the sink. I called to her .. No answer. I went into the bedroom clothes were scattered on the bed. Other item's on the floor beside the bed like somebody had pulled something out and that had come out with it. Hanger's were on the floor Like she'd ripped the clothes off them and they'd fallen to the floor an empty shoe box lay on its side. I picked it up. I caught my family's scent on it. The sun had already rose So I wasn't able to go out side and follow her scent around. I felt the air swoosh beside me and Alice was standing there her eye's were glazed over/

" She's gone "

" Yeah look's like she packed in a hurry.. I think somebody gave her a head's up... Jacob I'd bet my Cd's on it. or... You smell that? Another vampire was here with her You don't think? " I couldn't think it myself. Alice shook her head

" No I would have seen that and I think you're right I was with Jake when I saw Bella "

She searched but came up empty . We weren't gonna find her until she slipped again. Just before twilight her house phone range. I answered

" Hello? "

A woman was on the other end of the line

" Oh hello is Sara home? " Sara?

" No ma'am can I take a message? "

" Is she ill? She didn't show up for work today. Its unlike her not to call if she take's a day off "

So Bella had been working.

" She was this morning but she's ok now Thank you for calling "

" Are you visiting? Or that gentle man fellow I saw her with last night .. So hansom " I almost broke the phone

" Yes ma'am I'm visiting … " I was trying to get off the phone but this lady was chatty. After a few minute's I was able to hang up. Me and Alice walked out of the apartment and followed Bella's scent along with the unknown vampire. The strongest scent the most recent scent lead straight to the shore. Her scent mixed with the unknown vampire and disappeared into the water.

" She … left with him? " I looked at Alice. I couldn't believe it. Alice shook her head again

" I can't see "

We both took off She one way me the other. I ran for mile's hoping to catch her scent I almost made it to New Orleans before I turned around and ran back to meet up with Alice. I found here near Tampico Mexico She was running back to meet up with me. And Nothing How far did he swim with her?

" DAMNIT " I brought my hand down so hard I smashed some drift wood to splinters

" She'll slip again Edward I'll change what im looking for and maybe it'll come sooner "

She put her hand on my forearm I nodded.

" lets go find a place to stay I wanna stay closer just in case that way we wont have that far of a run to make "

She nodded and we both took off. " I will find you Bella "

BPOV

The bathroom filled with steam as I stood under the stream of hot water. My body shook violently. The hotel room was reaching 82 dagree's. I'd spent the last 8 hour's in cold water and clinging to a already cold body and I was suffering from Hypothermia. I didn't think I was ever going to warm up.

But I'd gotten away. I Felt like a criminal on the run.

I sat down in the bathtub the hot water cascading down on me like a waterfall.

Once the water started to cool I stood and got out drying myself and put on sweat pants my hoodie and thick fuzzy socks I padded out of the bathroom and crawled under the heavy comforter. I buried myself under it curled in to a tight ball and listened to the TV.

Trevor was sitting on the end of the other bed seemingly watching what ever was on the TV.

I wasn't sure at all what he was still doing here. I thought once we were in the clear and in the room he'd take off and meet up with his coven. I almost expected him to be gone when I got out of the bathroom.

It didn't take long before I fell asleep. I was exhausted and there wasn't an inch of my body that wasn't hurting. My body shaking so bad had every muscle tense and sore

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up. My muscle's were cramping guess I was trying to stretch in my sleep. I fought with the sheet's and blanket trying to break free from underneath them.

The room was dark the only light was coming from the TV the sound was turned down so low I could barely hear it. I glanced at the clock 4am. Damn I slept yesterday away.

It took me a minute to get out of bed I literally had to force my legs to work. I wasn't freezing any more but I wasn't about to touch the thermostat.

Trevor was gone. I wasn't all that surprised but a sense of loneliness crept threw me.

I Pulled my boot's on. I was hungry there was bound to be a store open even this late.

There was a small 24/7 gas station just up the street. The food selection was limited to say the least. I grabbed a bag of chips and a ready made tuna sandwich I was sure to regret later and a large coffee to go.

Plastic bag and coffee in tow I walked up the step's to the 2nd floor of the hotel. I was to busy watching my feet to notice some one leaning on the wall next to the door. It wasn't until I heard the click of the door handle that I looked up.

" Trevor? I.. thought you'd left to rejoin you're coven "

He smiled " What and miss this? " He stepped inside and as I passed him he ruffled my hair.

" Miss what? "

" the new hair style you're sporting "

I dropped the bag on the bed and looked at myself in the mirror behind the TV. No way I almost laughed at myself. My hair was every where sticking up in every which direction.

In my rush to pack the only thing I grabbed was a comb and I think the only reason i'd grabbed that was because it was already on the bed.

I'd left behind my soaps and shampoo's hell even my tooth brush. Guess I gotta stock up. I'll make another trip to a store and pick up some small stuff. I didn't wanna add extra stuff. I had no car to speak of so I'd be doing a lot of walking.

" Oh yeah well its the new Do people are paying big bucks for this look "

" It suits you "

I turned the TV up and sat down on the edge of the bed and ate my sandwich and a few chips before I went into the bathroom to tame my hair. And started to plan my next move. This was harder than I was lead to believe. I'd only ever lived in two place's. Granted I Vacationed in a lot of place's growing up but I was a kid with a mom who did all the travel plan's. So by the time I came back out the bathroom with my hair pulled back in a pony tail I had planed to treat this as a vacation and wing it.

Alice couldn't see me if everything I did was last minute. I was going to play with the holes in her visions. And if nothing else I was always going to be one step ahead of her. For a minute I wished I'd taken Jake's offer to come with me she'd have a much harder time finding me unless she looked for thing's she couldn't see. But Jake had a pack to run. His people to protect. Also didn't need a pack of young wolves following me. Ugh Leah would've LOVED that. " Oh yeah leave our people to baby sit a vampire's pet runaway "

" So what's you're next move ? "

" I don't know I half to work out side the box... maybe turn in circles for a minute and go the way im facing when I stop "

" Ok well what ever works for you " He had a smirk on his face. He reminded me of Emmett almost. And to be honest it was refreshing. Alway's being around some one who was over protective and could be over baring and over analyze every little thing was tiring. And that's understating it.

" Don't take this the wrong way but isn't your coven waiting for you? "

I wasn't asking to get him to leave I just wanted to know.

" They are. But I kinda like the change of pace some thing different for a change. "

" won't they worry? I mean coven's seem pretty damn tight "

" I wouldn't worry about it"

I just nodded I couldn't help wonder as I pulled out a change of clothes how long he'd planed on tagging along. It was getting close to the time I had to check out. I was debating whether to pay for another night or just leave.

I shoved everything I had left to my name and what was left of the bag of chip's in my bag.

" you still have a few hour's before you half to check out you should just relax. " He sat down on the bed.

" I know but it's late enough to go grab somen to eat maybe there's a Denny's near by and then do my little circle dance and just head out "

" You're missing my point darling. It's Sunny out which mean's I can't just walk around "

So he was planing on tagging along. Wasn't sure how I felt about that but I also didn't wanna be alone not right now anyways.

I dropped the strap of my bag and pulled what money I had in my pocket out and counted it.

" Ok I'll be back im gonna go pay for another night... unless .. I could go get you a rainbow shirt and some daisy duke's and you could walk around like you're wearing glitter? "

" I'd rather die... Again "

I laughed and headed out to the office to pay for one more night.

Then headed to find some place that had more of a selection of food. No Denny's but there was a waffle house closer to the beach so I got a waffle some fried egg's toast and extra bacon and headed back to the hotel.

I dropped down on the bed with the styrofoam to go tray with my food and started eating. Trevor's face kinda wrinkled It was funny.

" Not to get personal but when was the last time you hunted? " I shoved another bite of waffle in my mouth and waited for his answer. I was getting personal I wanted to know so I didn't get caught off guard and become lunch myself. Hell for all I knew he hadn't fed for awhile and being locked in the room with a hungry vampire wasn't very appealing.

" this morning there was a small herd of white tail's just out side of town. "

" tasty? "

He looked at me funny for a second like it was the weirdest question he'd ever been asked.

" Not really but it did the trick "

I slept for awhile after I ate and when I woke up the sun was getting ready to set. I showered again using the small complimentary soap and shampoo and dressed in the same clothes I'd been wearing. Not like I had a washer and dryer to use.

By the time I came out the bathroom it was nearly dark. Safe enough for him to go out and not cause jaw's to drop.. He was standing by the door my bag slung over his shoulder.

" I have a place in mind and to be honest I'm faster than a bus if that's what you planing "

Um Ok I guess

" Let's go then " I followed him out the door he lead me back towards the beach and for a minute I thought he was going to back in the water. My muscles started to tense again. I so didn't wanna get back in the water.

But he just followed the water's edge. We walked until it was so dark I could barely see a hand in front of my face. There was house's along the beach but were far enough back that the light from the back porches didn't illuminate much. One minute im a few step's behind him the next he's handing me the bag and I was on his back. Everything was moving so fast it was just a blur of blackness It was so dark that if the wind wasn't blowing in my face It would have felt like I was standing still.

Then the blurs of black had texture to it and I could barely hear the sound of something crunching under his feet. Im pretty sure we were in the wood's now.

He ran like that for awhile but I could tell he wasn't going as fast as he could. He was holding back. Or at least that's what I thought. Edward's speed was a lot faster than this. And the few time's Alice had ran with me she'd moved faster as well.

He stopped running when we hit a small little high way. The sky was starting to change color. Some pink's and orange were starting to color the black sky. The sun was rising.

After a few minute's of walking and one lonely car passing we were walking into a small town. I saw the sign that named the town but I diverted my eye's. I wasn't gonna give Alice somen to see if that's what she was looking for.

There was only one place to stay and it was a dinky little Inn. More like a house converted in to a bed and breakfast. There was only four bedroom's and only one was being used so I paid for a night. The old man that was im guessing the owner gave us both a weird look. We showed up with no car and one bag. So I explained we were back packing cross a few state's and needed a break a hot shower and a soft bed to sleep in. He smiled at that and mentioned some thing about " young people now a day's "

We were only in the room for ten minute's when we heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it to find an elderly woman standing there a cute little " Kiss the Cook " apron on.

" Good Morning dear. Welcome to Izzy's .. Breakfast is ready and from what I understand ya'll could use a good old fashion hot meal " She was soft spoken and her voice didn't carry very far. She looked to be in her sixty's. I thanked her and said we were going to wash up. And we'd be there shortly.

Trevor was looking at me like " im not eating "

" Aw come on suck it up butter cup you can't refuse That " I was referring to the cute old lady.

" I know you can eat human food "

" Well yeah but ugh "

We washed up and made our way to a small dinning room with a long dinning room table and soft looking padded chair's. There was a few platter's of food resting in the middle of the table. Two different type's of Egg's fried and scrambled bacon pancake's hash browns a bowl of grits and toast with a assortment of jam's and a little bear filled with honey. I started to drool. There was a set of plates stacked on a small little table next to the entry way. I grabbed a plate and a fork and filled my plate. Trevor followed suit but he didn't fill his plate and he mostly played with his food. I was working on my 2nd cup of coffee when another couple walked in. They were older than me maybe their thirty's. They gave a polite " good morning " and sat down to eat.

After a few minute's The elderly lady walked in asked how everything was and then left. Trevor stood up cleared his plate and leaned down and whispered in my ear he was going back to our room.

His cold breath on my neck sent chill's down to my toe's. His scent overwhelmed my senses peppermint and something else I couldn't put my finger on. The lady sitting across from me smiled. And I couldn't help the blush. His scent was much stronger than Edward's it over took my memory of honey and spice.

I finished my food and put my dish's in a plastic bin next to the door that lead into the kitchen.

I didn't go straight back to the room. I looked around a bit. I was in the living room looking at the vast collection of framed photo's. A lot of them were of couple's to many to be part of the family. Past guest's maybe. And other's were of the owner's. Starting from when they were around my age , To more recent. A long time to be together. I moved into the den. It reminded me of Carlisle's bookshelf's from floor to ceiling plum full of book's and photo here and there. A bay window facing a lake I didn't notice before. I sat down on one of the cushions in the bay window and looked out. And for a moment I thought I could handle living in a town like this. But It was just the lake. I had no idea if i'd really like the town.

" You should get some sleep " The voice came from behind me. I turned facing the sound. It was the older gentle man.

" you have some pretty dark circle's under you're eye's "

" Yeah im sure.. Long couple of day's "

" So I hear back packing cross country sounds rough. "

" Well yeah but it has it's fun moment's " Couldn't help thinking back on running through the wood's Not every day some one get's to travel like that.

I stood and stretched.

" But you're right im bushed .. Enjoy you're day "

He nodded and wandered over to one of the book shelf's and began to scan the selection.

When I walked into the room Trevor was laying on the bed with the remote in hand flipping through channel's. I flopped face down on the bed next to him then tossed the through pillow's on the floor and pulled the blanket out from under me and covered my head.

When I woke up my head was resting on somen hard and cold. I nuzzled my head in deeper and groaned a bit I wasn't ready to wake up. I was trying to force myself back to sleep. Peppermint and another scent filled my senses And as if a jolt of lighting went through me I shot up. Oh shit I was just snuggling to Trevor oh my god. I felt my cheek's burning. He was holding his hands clasped behind his head. His face was tense and his lips were pressed in a tight line. For a split second my feeling's were hurt.

" Im sorry " I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and no sooner was the door shut I panicked.

I heard him say " No problem "

I washed my face then sat down on the edge of the bath tub. I didn't know what to do. I was embarrassed. After a few minute's a soft rasp on the door and I heard him say he was going to hunt and would be back soon. I waited another minute than walked out to an empty room. I pulled out the last of my clean clothes and changed. I went out and asked if there was a laundry mat near by.

I was informed that Isabel { the owner of the Inn } would come by the room and pick up my dirty laundry and wash it for me. I tried to decline and said I could wash my own but he insisted it was no burden. A little bit later She'd come by and I gave her a barely half full laundry basket of clothes.

An hour later she came back with the basket with my clothes folded neatly. She stood there as I pulled them out and laid them out neatly on the bed. I thanked her and she smiled closing the door behind her. After I heard her knock on the bedroom door down the hall I shoved the clothes in the bag they were sure to wrinkle. I was ready to leave. I was gonna grab a bite to eat at dinner which was soon and then get back to traveling to where ever Trevor had planed on going.

I sat down at the table by myself the other couple had already started eating. Country fried steak and all the fixings. My quick bite to eat turned into a full meal. I was starting to get nervous It had been almost three hour's and Trevor hadn't made it back. I was asked if we were going to be staying another night and I didn't have an answer. So I settled for saying Trevor had gone for a run and i'd ask him when he returned IF he returned. I started to plan my next move just in case. I'd stay another night than hitch hike outta town in a random direction in the morning. The first car that was headed out of town.

I kicked myself for sleeping the day away I was prepared for traveling at night and now I wasn't tired.

I went into the bathroom and looked under the sink. There was extra soaps shaped differently and little bottle's of shampoo and conditioner and extra tooth brushes and travel size tooth paste. I grabbed a few of each and put them in my bag and went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I'd decided just to take off tonight. I wasn't tired and sitting here twiddling my thumbs wasn't gonna get me any where.

I called Jake. I couldn't tell him where I was at he understood that. I didn't tell him I was traveling with any one he'd just freak out knowing I was with a stranger and made worse by the fact that he was a Nomad vampire. He asked where I was headed but I didn't know but promised to call when I did get to where I was going.

I had the bag over my shoulder as I thanked the older couple expressed how much I enjoyed her cooking and paid them with a nice little tip along with it and headed out the front door. I took a deep breath held it in for a minute then released as I took a step down the small stair case that lead to the side walk.

I had taken all of five step's when I heard Trevor ask " Where you taken off to by you're self? "

" God you've got to stop doing that! "

He laughed took the bag from me and started walking.

" where are we going anyways? "

" Georgia … I have a Cabin out near Gainsville"

" Sounds peachy "

He laughed a loud husky laugh. He took my hand and stepped into the tree line off the road and before I knew it we were running through the wood's at a break neck speed. I knew he could go faster.


	4. The Cabin

A?N: sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter but I'd spent so much time writing the last three that I was working towards writer's block so I took a break over the weekend.

Part Four

It didn't take very long before I was standing in the front yard of what he claimed to be a " cabin ". All I could see was a silhouette It was a two story house made of log's. What I thought he'd meant was a small little hunting cabin that people used during hunting season's and fishing trip's. This was more like a Home you lived in all year round. There was a huge wrap around porch that was screened in. It was beautiful

" Wait here a minute I haven't been back here in awhile just wanna make sure it's still in the same shape I'd left it " He was gone in a flash. I waited for my eye's to adjust to the darkness Than I took the 5 step's that lead to the porch and pulled the screen door open. Next to the door was two small table's one on each side that held two fake plant's. To my right there was a set of wicker chair's and a small table in the corner and some more vibrant looking fake plant's. I walked around the corner and was amazed to see a Lake it wasn't as big as the one back at the inn but the crescent moon was high above it reflecting off the surface. If I didn't know any better i'd try and walk on it. It looked like glass. I followed the walk way along the side of the house and the back porch was a site. It was wider back here and in the center was green and black Patio furniture. Along the wall was a built in grill and on the other side was what I would have guessed a bar. Four stool's sitting in front of a some what long bar and behind it hanging from the ceiling was place's to hold glass wear. And just past that a pool table. It looked like some thing you'd see in " Better Home's and Garden "

I tried the switch to turn the light's on so I could get a better look of the back yard but nothing happened.

" The power's off. "

" well that suck's did the inside pass inspection? "

He smiled and pulled the sliding glass door open a bit more and waved me in. It was dark inside Candle's were lite every where. It gave off a romantic atmosphere

I could so live here. The inside was just breath taking. As soon as you stepped in the smell of pine assaulted you nose. A large living room with a large black sectional sofa and matching recliner's on either side A huge fire place with a now roaring fire inside explains the smell.. The wall was made of stone I couldn't see how far the stone went up. Above the second story was only half the size of down stair's and a wooden balcony over looked the whole down stair's. It was all open. The kitchen lined part of the wall under the balcony. It looked like everything was stainless steel. There was a winding stair case near the front door. A hallway beside it.

Wow.

" it's um well do ALL vampire's live like this? "

" No.. But some of us were smart enough to invest or save instead of blowing every cent they either made or stole "

" So which are you the smart savings investor or a thief"

He smiled. " A little of both I guess I stole money then invested it.. Turned out it was a pretty damn good investment "

" What did you invest in?"

" The AUTO mobile "

" Wow well yeah pretty smart move there slick" Gave me a clue as to how old he was. Older than my Great grandpa. He was just a kid when Ford came out with the first car.

" How old are you anyways? "

" Hmmm I was born in 1721 France Died 1740 England, So about... 300 year's give or take "

Ok way older than my grandpa.

" there isn't much here right now food wise and by that I mean there isn't any at all But the water work's so you can shower if you want. I can have the power back on tomorrow if you wanna stick around here? "

I didn't know how to answer. I hadnt planed my next move so I wasn't sure where I was going after this. But staying here was an inviting idea.

" I.. I don't wanna impose I mean you've already done a lot for me and you don't even know me and owe me nothing. "

He just smiled as he opened the fridge and freezer door and left them open I guess to air them out.

" Don't worry about it. It's not an imposition to me I never use this place unless I get tired of roaming and this place could use a female. "

He walked out of the kitchen and back to me " come i'll show you the room you can stay in "

He lead me up the stair's and past a few closed door's that he opened along the way. He stopped in front of a set of French door's and opened only one and walked in. It was the master bedroom. It was dark the only light came from the moon outside. I felt the air woosh past me and in an instant the room was being lit by another fire in a smaller fire place near the bed .It was huge. A large mahogany canopy bed On the far side of the room with matching in table's and dresser. The carpet was a light tan and soft even with my shoe's on. Another set of french door's lead out on to a balcony with black out curtain's. On the other side of the room near another door was a small dark brown sofa that set in front of one of the biggest flat screen TV's i'd ever seen. And on either side was shelf's full of Book's and DVD's.

I almost died when he lead me into the bathroom. Candle's were lit in all the right place's giving a soft glow. The floor was made of stone and a huge open shower a small lip to keep the water from spilling into the rest of the bathroom. The tube was more like a jacuzzi. The whole back side of the wall was glass.

Wow.

" It's all you'res for as long as you need. "

" No it's to much. I'd be happy with one of the other room's I promise "

" No I wouldn't dream of it. I don't sleep remember so I don't need it. "

He walked back out in to the bedroom. By the time I followed he'd already had my bag in hand that i'd left sitting in one of the chair's down stairs and was setting it down on the bed.

" thank you " My voice was small. I had forgotten what it was like to be taken care of. All these month's i'd taken care of myself. It was easy i'd done it so much over my short life span but the feeling of having some one else care enough to take the time to take care of you was something I missed a great deal.

" it's my pleasure. " And with that he was gone leaving me to my thought's.

I pulled out what little I had left to my name and as I thought me carelessly shoving my clothe's in the bag had wrinkled them but it didn't matter. I grabbed my black pajama bottom's and a graphic tee and the soaps i'd taken from the Inn and made my way back to the bathroom. I stood just inside and stared. Debating which one I wanted to use more. The shower was unlike any i'd ever dreamed of using. But the bath tub was just as tempting.

" Umm Where are the towel's? " I turned around in a circle probably looking real stupid. Next to the sink was a tall cabnet. I pulled open the door and Large black and gray fluffy looking towel's were stacked neatly. I pulled one down and held it to my face. They smelled clean and felt amazing. I opened the other door and the two upper shelf's were set's of sheet's and pillow case's. And the bottom two held smaller towel's and wash cloth's. I grabbed a wash cloth that was just as soft feeling and closed both door's. I pulled my clothe's off and wrapped myself in the towel and stepped in to the shower. There were hook's along the wall that the faucet was on. But I didn't see the shower head. I looked around and above me but couldn't really see much since the only light I had were the candle's flickering and a little moon light that bleached the floor making it hard to tell what color it really was. One way to find out. I set the soap's and wash cloth down and turned the hot water faucet on first. Cold water fell from the ceiling and I jumped nearly slipping. Found the shower head. I laughed at myself and stepped out off the falling water and waited for it to warm. Best shower Ever.

I took my time in the shower enjoying it to no end. Found a knob just to the right of the faucet I played around with it. It changed the speed and the way the water fell and which shower head it came from.

After about fourty minutes of goofing off I stepped out and dressed.

I made my way back down stairs and all but the fire place was put out. Trevor was no where to be seen. I called out but no answer. He must have gone hunting. I padded bare foot back up to the room and pulled the blanket back. I crawled in and pulled it back over my head.

I don't know what time it was but I woke with a start the fire was only burning coal's and was glowing a dim orange. The room was nearly black. The moon light was gone. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. I fell back onto the pillow with a huff and rolled over onto my stomach.

When I opened my eye's again the room was bright. The sun was already starting to rise.

I pulled on a pair of sock's and made my way back down stair's.

Still no Trevor. I walked out on to the back porch and out the screen door that lead to the back yard.

The deck went a few feet past the porch and a wide stair case that went down six or so step's and just past that was a pool. Made of the same stone that lined the wall with the fire place and bathroom. A blue pool cover was over the surface. I heard the sound of an engine start to my left so I followed the path to a large garage the side door was open. I peeked in and saw Trevor standing in front of a jeep. The hood was up and he was wiping his hand's on a red cloth.

" Good morning " he hadn't even looked my way. I walked over to him.

On the other side of the Jeep was a full sized truck it's hood up aswell.

" Whatcha doing? "

" These haven't been run in awhile so I changed the wire's and spark plug's and did an oil change. I figured Since I can't make a run to town I'd get them running good again and you could use one to drive to town and pick up what ever you need. Stock up on stuff "

" Sound's good guess I should go get dressed. Im starving "

I sat behind the wheel of the jeep. The garage door was opening to a narrow drive way lined with tree's on one side.

" You remember how to get to town? " He asked shutting the driver side door.

" yep can't be to hard. "

He smiled " I already gave the power company a call They'll be out this afternoon. "

I nodded and he stepped away from the jeep as I started it. The drive was kinda long mostly a straight path. I only had to make two turn's. The town was small a sign as I entered stated how many mile's till Gainsville but I avoided looking at it.

I pulled the jeep into a parking spot out front of a little grocery store one of those Ma and Pa store's. It was small. I doubted they had any real big brand name item's but wasn't a big deal. I grabbed a small cart and started making my way up and down the small isle's. Tossing this and that in. A bag of coffee my main items I was after but couldn't for the life of me remember if i'd seen a coffee pot.

After about thirty minute's I made my way to the front to cash out. A teenage girl was sitting behind the counter her nose stuck to the phone. She looked up and smiled as she stood. She rang up everything and placed it in paper bag's and gave me the total.

" is there a pharmacy around? What I had in mind I didn't see "

She laughed " yeah this store is really limited on that kinda stuff When you walk out about a block down across the street is K&S pharmacy Its no bigger than this store but im sure they have what you're looking for "

I Thanked her and grabbed the two bag's and walked out. I put the two bag's in the back seat of the jeep and started my way to the pharmacy . This town was the very definition of " One horse Town "

Small shop's lined both side's of the street. "Jerry's meat market " "Sally's Flower's" so on and so on.

I crossed the street and walked into the pharmacy. I made my way to the shampoo's and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and cucumber body wash. And much needed razor's and a hair brush. I stood in the middle of the store trying to think if I needed anything else. An older lady came up behind me and asked if I needed some help. I said No thank you and went to cash out.

I Pulled the jeep back into the garage and had enough time to grab the plastic bag out of the passenger seat. By the time I got out Trevor had the other two paper bag's in his hand's.

" Have a nice time? "

" I could stand on one end throw a rock and hit the other end of town "

He laughed and started for the house.

I put all the cold stuff in the fridge as he put the other's in the cabnet's. I didn't get much and he pointed it out.

" I don't need a whole lot. There's enough to last me a few day's " He looked almost disapointed

I stuck around the house even though I wanted to explor the lake side. I wanted to go for a swim the water looked refreshing But I offered to deal with the power people just in case they didn't come to the door. Im sure it'd freak them out to see a six foot tall god like man walk out into the sun light and sparkle.

There was a coffee pot but with no power I gave it a sour look and made myself a salad instead.

I was still eating it when I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I took my bowl with me and walked out onto the front porch. It was a white utilty truck with a ladder hanging off the side. Two men stepped out. I opened the screen door and stood on the step's. One of them waved as the other grabbed a bag from the back of the truck. Then they both walked to me.

" Trevor Ash placed an order to have his power restored? "

" yep You've got the right place "

" I have a form he need's to fill out is he around? " He held up a clip bored.

" Ummm Maybe Here come in I think he's up stair's " I walked back through the screen door and held it open. He followed and gave a low whistle as he stepped inside the house

" I know right? " I laughed and called for Trevor.

A few second's later Trevor started down the stair's. His hair was wet and droplet's of water rain down his chest and stomach he only had a pair of pajama bottom's on. His chest was flat and nothing but muscle his stomach looked like a wash bord. I wanted to die right there.

" Afternoon what can I do for you? "

" I just need you to sign this and we'll have the power back on in no time " He handed Trevor the clip bord and he signed it handing it back to the man. He nodded and wished us a good afternoon and walked out.

I like a dumbass stood staring at Trevor's chest and stomach.

" see something you like? "

I blushed every shade of red. " I.. uh .. Im gonna go check out the lake " I walked towards the kitchen and set my bowl in the sink. I heard him laugh as he went back up stair's. I was mentaly kicking myself.

I went back to the room to change into some short's giving myself another mental kick in the ass for not buying atleast a few clothes while I was in town. All I had to swim in was a pair of boy short underwear and a tang top. I changed into that and pulled my pajama bottom's on. By the time I was done. The ceiling fan started to spin. " Power's on ". I grabbed a towel from the linen closet on my way out one of the bedroom door's was closed. Must be the one he'd taken.

I followed a little path that lead to the lake. Up close the water was clear and blue it sparkled in the sun.

It was smooth very tiny wave's rolled up onto the soft sand and little ripple's flowed back till it smoothed out. Tree's lined all the way around it. It looked cut off from the world.

I laid the towel out and pulled my pajama bottom's off and folded them before I sat it down on top of the towel. I was expecting the water to be cold since the air was chilly with winter almost on top of us. And I was right. My feet broke the water as I walked into it and were instantly freezing. I changed my mind and started walking along the edge my feet splashing a little with each step.

I think I made it about half a mile before I stopped. There was a tree down laying in the water blocking my path. So I turned around and started my way back. I laid down on the towel and used my pj's as a pillow. I needed some vitamin D. The air was chilly but the sun was warm so it balanced out nicely. I must have dosed off because I woke with a start yet again but this time I wasn't alone and it wasn't Trevor. I shot up taking the towel with me and covered my lower half.

His skin sparkled as the sun beat down on him. His eye's with out question were a bright red No mistaking it this time. He had a small shit eating grin on his face. He was short with sandy blonde hair.

I don't know if I was trying to speak or scream but the only thing that came out was a squeak. I spun on my heel's the towel falling and started for the house but I was slow I made it maybe five step's before he was standing in front of me. I skidded to a stop the sand giving under my feet throwing me off balance I panicked and this time I meant to scream. It was loud. He laughed and started for me. I wobbled back ward's. I knew I wasn't gonna get away but my insects took over. I almost laughed as what could have been my last thought was " Knew i'd alway's end up some one's lunch "

Before He could take another step toward's me I was suddenly looking at some one's back. It to sparkled in the sun. I heard a deep snarl come from him his body positioned in a low stance.

Trevor!


	5. Did that just happen?

A?N: This has Lemon in it You've been warned

I was sitting on the couch at the extreme end angled towards the back door. I could barley hear Trevor and one of the members of his coven. They were talking so fast there was no hope of me keeping up with it. I'd catch a word or two so I gave up trying. My heart was still beating faster than the speed of light. Still trying to catch my breath at my latest close call. So much for those day's being long gone.

I was already planing my next move. Once my heart rate was back to normal I was going to go up stairs pack my merger belongings and head out. I was gonna " borrow " Trevor's jeep .

They both had their back's to me so I stood and started my way to the stair's. I had my hand on the railing when I heard a soft voice next to me. I turned my head and the Nomad was standing there less than a foot away. My whole body tensed. Err here we go.

" Please forgive me for my...Less than gentlemen behavior before " he held his hand out and I eyed it.

" No harm done " I gave him a small smile then started up the stair's with out taking his hand.

I closed the door behind me gently than like a bandit I rushed over to the sofa grabbed my dufflebag and started shoving shit in it. Damn near slipped in the shower again as I rushed in to get my shampoo's and stuff I shoved them in to another pocket of my bag . I went to the sink to get my tooth brush and in the mirror I noticed I was still in a my underwear. I blushed smacking my forehead. In the chaos outside I'd left my towel and Pajama bottom's by the lake. They were a lost cause I wasn't gonna go back out there to get them. I went back into the bedroom and pulled a pair of jean's out and slipped them on I pulled on my socks and laced my boot's. Grabbed my hoodie off the back of the sofa and pulled it over my head. I twisted my hair into a tight bun. Zipped my dufflebag up and through it over my shoulder. I stood there like an idiot. " Um OK I can do this.. Just walk down the stair's out the front door calmly walk down the path get in the jeep and leave. " I was giving my self a pep talk as my mind wandered towards the balcony wondering if I could scale down it and make a run for it. I didn't wanna say anything to Trevor. I seemed to be doing that a lot. Leaving with out good bye's.

I grabbed the door handle and held it in my hand took a deep breath and yanked it open. Another mental smack to the face.

" Going some where? " Trevor...

" Ha... Um Yeah listen Thank you so much but You're coven is returning and I can see that some don't follow you're ….um way of eating and the last thing ya'll need is a human lunchable walking around So ima take off Uh I was just wondering If it's ok with you if I borrow the jeep for abit I mean its cool if you say No I don't mind hiking "

His noise wrinkled and he shook his head.

" I don't care if you take the jeep.. It's yours but I don't want you to go. " He reached out and took my hand in his gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across my palm. Sending shivers down my spine.

" I'd very much like for you to stay With me a little longer "

Oh wow um ok … I was starting to panic What the HELL? Why is he looking at me like that? Is he hungry or is that I mean NO im so not that unlucky... Yeah all the guys back in high school were all " hey How you doing? " But I was new and that soon wore off and I went back to good ol' boring Bella that nobody paid attention too. But Vampire's seemed to pay a lot of attention to me.

His eye's looked all warm golden brown and gooey.

" I guess I could stay a few more day's " Ummm what the hell Bella? are you dense Get the hell outta this house. I was once again kicking my self in the ass another bit I did a lot of as of late. I allowed him to take the bag from my hand and he walked past me and set it down on the sofa and turned back to me

" I'm very happy to hear that come It's about time to eat " He laughed as my eye's grew tight " For you to eat.. " He added taking my hand in his and pulled me out the room and towards the stair's. I could hear a female's voice flowing up the stairs and I put the break's on. Nah uh back to plan A.

He turned slightly and tilted his head.

" I um " I was lost for words.

" It's ok Bella They wont hurt you I promise. They are very civilized and very accustomed to spending time with human's " his eye's held mine and Once again I allowed him to pulled down the stair's.

I held my head down I really didn't wanna look at them seeing how out numbered I really was. Like I had a chance in hell with only ONE.

He tugged my hand and I looked up. My heart ached as I looked up to the most amazing woman I'd ever seen. Her hair was jet black long and straight. Her face looked like it had been air brushed. She was a few inch's taller than me and rocked a body I'd never even come close to having. She killed with just her look's. Her skin was pale and smooth like silk. WOW...

Another male was sitting at the bar He was just as beautiful. With longish black hair with what looked like blue highlight's his eye's were the same as the other two a bright red.. Creepy. He was from the look's as tall as Trevor with a lean body. They looked NOTHING like the Cullen's. They oozed sex. Well besides the one. He seemed out of place in this group. Blonde hair shorter and not as cut. Even the female was very toned.

" Bella.. This is Natasha and her mate Maxwell. And you've met Angel " They all nodded towards me and I nodded back ignoring the shiver that ran up my spine. Again Creepy.

" Pleased to meet you Isabella " I could hear the hint of Russian in Natasha's voice as she stepped forward and reached her hand out.

" Call me Bella Please " I gave a weak smile and took her hand.

" Bella.. " she repeated " You can call me Tasha "

Maxwell stood and reached his hand out and I took it and he gently shook it before dropping his hand back down at his side " Max is fine " He smiled. I was right he was as tall as Trevor.

Angel just gave me a sly little smile that gave me the creep's.

Trevor walked around the bar and started pulling stuff out the fridge then moved on to some pan's. Guess he was going to cook.

" Don't stress We pose No danger to you. We understand that you're use to a different type of our kind Maxwell and myself are willing to for the time being hunt the local wildlife. Wow was she joking?

I just nodded.

Trevor poured a cup of coffee and made it the way I liked. He'd only ever seen me make myself a cup once that I could remember. And slid it across the counter in front of me than cracked some egg's in a dish poured some milk in and mixed it all together than grabbed the loaf of bread and set it next to the dish. French toast? All righty then.

After a few minute's of sitting my shoulder's tense I was sure to have knots later. He placed a plate with some french toast in front of me.

I raised my brow.

" You skipped breakfast and had a small lunch Seemed like a good idea I could always make you something else "

I picked the fork up and took a big bite shook my head and swallowed " No this is great thank you "

After I finished eating I cleaned up Least I could do. I placed the last dish in the drying rack and started rubbing my neck. I was right before I had a knot. I wasn't at all relaxed. Tasha and Maxwell were sitting on the sofa watching some movie I couldn't place I wasn't sure where Angel was and that bothered me a lot and Trevor was standing there leaning on the counter watching me. This odd smile on his face that made butterfly's freak out in my stomach.

I thanked him again for cooking and started back up stair's. Hot HOT shower high hope's on it helping the knots. Than I was going to TRY and go to sleep and by try I mean lay in bed and wait for one to come in and have me for dinner. The more and more I thought about it the more I wanted to leave.

I peeled my clothes off. Turned the hot water on stepped in. I let the water beat down on my neck and rubbed it. After a few minute's I turned and let it beat down on the other side and worked out the knot on that side. After a bit I turned the water off wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into the bedroom. I grabbed my bag and carried it to the bed and then flopped face down the bag slipping from my hand and thunking on the floor. I groaned. Longest day I've had since I left my home. I was past tired and all I wanted to do was go to sleep but I was all to a wear of the three Nomad's down stair's.

" I think that would be more comfortable if you were all the way on the bed "

I spun around and stood. " Trevor you startled me " My hand clenching the towel holding it tighter to my chest.

" Sorry "

" Is there... some thing you need? "

" No I thought maybe.. You'd like a massage ? " his voice was soft and quite.

He held my gaze as I thought over what he'd just said and for the life of me couldn't believe I nodded. God im so dumb what's wrong with me?

He smiled and moved closer his cold hand slid down my arm softly. He guided me back to the bed and I laid down on my stomach.. Laying there I watched as he lit another fire in the fire place and then crawled on to the bed and straddling me I barely felt the weight of him. And for a second I started to panic what the hell was I doing? I so had to get out of here First thing ….. He placed his hand's on my shoulder's and started to rub in a circular motion and I melted into the bed Oh my God! My train of thought was gone.

The only thing between me and him was a towel that had hiked higher up my thigh when he had climbed on top of me and fell loose around my chest when I wrapped my arm's around the pillow.

Realizing this I felt the blush creep in. He leaned in closer and his hand's slid down my back pulling the towel away exposing my skin rubbing the middle close to the spine and a moan escaped my lip's. I was in heaven. Even if there was man eating vampire's down stair's that I had almost forgotten about but didn't really care at the moment.

After a minute or two he reached under the pillow taking my wrist's in his hand's and pulled them out and rested them beside my body. He began to rub my arm's working all the way down to my finger's then back up again. I felt him slid down almost sitting on my feet and started rubbing my thigh's any higher and he'd be rubbing my butt. Another wave of heat as I blushed at the thought. He worked his way down and moved picking one of my feet up and holding it high till my leg was bent at the knee. He rubbed the sole of my foot and ankle I could feel his breath tickle my foot. How close to his face did he have my foot? Did I care? I don't know. He switched feet and then started back up my leg's till he was sitting on top of me again. Another moan. He shifted his body a bit and leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my neck. My hair stood on end as a chill ran down my spine and back up again.

" Does it feel good? " His voice was dripping with sex or was that me? I laughed it shook us both

" I'll take that as a yes " He was closer to my ear this time. Holy hell I have issue's. I was screaming in my head. No no no. Wow... No... another laugh.

If he leaned in any closer he'd be laying on top of me and yet I could barely feel the weight of him. I felt his breath on my cheek and I sucked in a breath. His scent was amazing I was drowning in it He pressed his cheek against mine and I felt him smile. Then he went back to rubbing my neck. Was he teasing? Seeing how far he could push me? And I was letting him.

I pushed up onto my elbow's and turned my upper body so I was facing him.

" Thank you that was wonderful " It was true on so many level's But I wasn't going to play any game's. He was a vampire and I was human.

He was still straddling me he looked me straight in the eye's and held my gaze and I wasn't able to break free of it. Fear shot through me but only lasted a second before it was replaced with heat I wasn't blushing or at least I wasn't sure. All I knew was at that moment I wanted him. It had crossed my mind before a few time's I wont lie like this afternoon when he'd come down stairs dripping wet bare chested and all god like looking but I never once considered acting on it. Until now.

So many time's I'd wondered what it would have been like to sleep with Edward. Feeling his rock hard body against mine. To feel our naked bodies twisted together how I wanted so badly to act on it but Edward always shot me down. Explaining how he didn't want to risk my life yet refused to change me. It was frustrating. He'd never allowed himself to get this close to me to have been this exposed to him.

He'd had me hot and bothered before but never like this. I'd never wanted some body so badly as I did in this moment. I don't know if this is what he intended from the get go or if it just morphed in to it. I felt his hand's glide up my thigh's and he gripped my hip's twisting my lower body in between his leg's till it was straight with the rest of me. He leaned over me forcing me to lay back my head hit the pillow and he was nose to nose with me. He used his knee spreading my leg's wider and pushed his groan in to me. I died right there. My head fell to the side as I sucked in a breath full of his scent and breathed out a moan. I felt his lip's on my neck his tongue licking from my neck to my ear lob then back down again. I couldn't breath. I almost panicked again till he gently pulled my face back to him. His eye's were so dark. He stared into mine before crushing his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth as he rotated his hip's pushing his groan harder into me. How I hated his jean's at that moment. My hand's slid down his back I found myself tugging his shirt up. It was almost like Some one else had taken control of my hand's. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air as he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it. It landed some where beside the bed. The towel I had on was barely covering me I felt his hard ice cold stomach rest on mine as he reclaimed my mouth. He cupped my face with both his hand's. This time I broke the kiss. He might not half to breath but I did. I stared into his eye's they were much darker than before and I melted. He started kissing my neck again giving me time to catch my breath but he wasn't helping. I shifted my hip's pressing myself into him and gave a little satisfied laughed as he groaned and forced his mouth back to mine. My hand's of their own accord slid across his stomach taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his rock hard abb's before moving till I felt the start of his jean's.

I slid my hand just inside the waist band feeling the start of his pubic hair then pulled it out. He broke the kiss and growled a bit. My other hand followed and I pulled on his pants till the button came undone and unzipped his pants pulling it apart. I lifted my head just enough to see in between our stomach's. I could just barely see how hard he was through his boxer's and I found myself hating his jean's again.

For a split second Edward crossed my mind and I almost stopped I almost pushed him off me but before I could do anything He was kissing me again. I could feel him pushing his pant's down with one of his hand's his other hand holding himself up tilted at an angle but refused to break the kiss, He got them down to about his knee's before I used my foot to push them down to his ankle's and he kicked them off I heard them hit the floor. He angled his body once again in between my leg's and pushed. His hard cock on the inside of my thigh. I wanted to cry. He ripped the towel away from my body completely exposing my body to him. His cold hand's claimed one of my breasts he moved his mouth to my nipple and gently sucked on it his other hand rubbing my other breast. I'd never been touched like that before and a wave of hot heat flashed through my body my back arched my finger's ran through his hair. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and another wave of heat coursed through my body I felt myself become wet with anticipation. I wanted to rip his boxer's off but his body had moved to low for me to reach. I moaned and almost begged for him to stop teasing me. His hand moved from my breast down my stomach and between my leg's. His finger's were cold as he entered me and I gasped a moan. His finger came out dripping wet and he yanked his boxer's off in one fast swoop.. He moved his body back over me. He smiled leaning his face in to mine his nose skimming my cheek and whispered

" Don't move "

Even though his body is cold as ice the moment his body was off mine I felt cold the space was empty. I laid still my mind started to work again but before a solid thought could form He was back on the bed his body pressed to mine. I heard a ripping sound and he reached behind him something black fell from his finger's and he was back on top of me. His mouth back on mine. His tongue licking my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and let him in. I felt him press himself in between my thigh's and felt pressure as he entered me I gasped in his mouth my eye's opened wide. His were open and he stared into mine as he pushed himself deep into me. I broke the kiss and cried out but he reclaimed my mouth and muffled my scream. I felt the pain as he pushed till he buried himself inside me and stopped. The pain soon passed and he started to move pulling and pushing slow at first. Then he pulled himself out and I cried out again. He slowly using his tongue slid down my body pausing a moment to lick around my belly button then continued His path down and claimed my clitoris with his mouth. A deep moan came out as my back arched and my hand's flew to his hair clenching a handful of his hair. His mouth moved down sticking his tongue inside me. He licked and sucked causing my head to spin. I didn't know which felt better that or him inside me. I don't know how long he stayed like that. Time lost all meaning to me. My leg's started to twitch an overwhelming pleasure ripped from some where deep inside me and I screamed out. My hand's flew up above my head and pulled a pillow over my face. He held my hip's tight making it impossible to try and pull myself away from his mouth. That moment seemed like it lasted ten life time's. He pulled himself back up hovering over me he pulled the pillow away from my face. I gave him a weak smile and he pushed himself back inside me. Moving faster than before. Demanding thrust's filling me till he couldn't fill me any more. He reached down and grabbed my right thigh and lifted it till my foot was resting on his lower back and some how found more room and pushed even deeper. I lifted my other leg and crossed my ankle's on his back and he pushed that much deeper. Pulling back ever so slightly and rammed himself over and over. Every time a scream would come he'd cover my mouth with his. I was in total bliss. I reached my climax a few more time's before he pushed one last time a deep groann almost a scream of his own. I felt his dick twitch inside me a few time's before he fell on top of me. He laid there still inside me. His dick twitch a few more time's before he rolled off me leaving me breathless, My head rolled facing him and saw him pull a condom full of his seed and tossed it in the fire. I watched it burn.

Did that just happen?


	6. Never would have thought

Chapter Eight

Never would have Thought

I was laying on my stomach when I woke up the next morning. I was preparing myself for that awkward moment when you're laying there and have nothing to say but feel like you should say something but for the life of you can't think of anything.

I could hear the TV sounded like he was watching the movie I'd started to watch. I felt him shift he was still on the bed.

I didn't wanna wake up and willed myself to fall back asleep but it didn't work so I rolled over and and pulled my head free from the blanket.

He was staring at me. A soft smile on his face. Like I'd thought I wanted to say something ANYTHING but a big fat blank of nothing came to mind. So I smiled back. I could have said last night was amazing and I'd like a replay but I was lost for words. He reached his hand across the space between us and softly caressed my cheek. A sense peace washed through me and I was suddenly at ease. His smile grew bigger so did mine.

" You should shower and dress warmly it snowed last night "

" Really? um... The only clothes I have is jeans and a hoodie "

" That's fine we'll make a run to town and buy some appropriate winter clothing"

I showered and dressed wondering how he'd go with since it was day time but I got my answer as soon as we walked off the back porch. The sky was dim with low heavy clouds. A light layer of snow was on the ground. The air was cold and nipped the bare skin exposed. The heater in the jeep was turned on as soon as it was started. The drive was full of chit chat. Last night didn't come up for which I was grateful.

I thought I'd regret it or something. It was my first time and I'd always thought it would be with Edward. I even thought I'd feel like I was betraying Edward but I didn't. Every time Edward came to mind it was brief and replaced with what Ever Trevor was talking about.

He pulled to a stop in front of a shop that had clothes hanging in the window's. Heavy winter jackets skiing pant's. A snow bored leaned on the window.

I counted how much money I had brought with me a couple hundred dollar's I felt should cover a jacket and a few more pairs of pants.

I grabbed a thick jacket and tried it on. It was thick but not bulky and I liked that. It was warm to. I found a black beanie and put it on covering my ears.

I scanned the rack of pants. Mostly ski pants but there was some jeans. I tried on a few but only took two to the counter. I pulled the tag off the jacket unwilling to take it off. I'd almost forgot about the beanie Trevor slid it off my head messing up my hair. The man behind the counter rang it up and I started to count out the amount but Traver beat me to it and handed an black credit card. I tried to protest but he shushed me.

We walked around stopped at a tiny little cafe so I could get a coffee. I spotted a chocolate muffin. He also paid for that.

When we returned to the house I could hear yelling. Trevor was gone in an instant. I slowly made my way inside and it was like nothing happened. They were all standing in the living room looking at each other. Tasha and Max stood very still. Trevor was in front of Angel who looked like he was trying very hard not to glare. My fight or flight instinct took over and I was ready to bolt. But I couldn't move.

Every fiber in my body screamed danger. The way Angel looked at me was like I was a big fat steak dripping with flavor.

I noticed Trevor's hand was clenched tightly around Angel's wrist. His mouth moved slightly but no sound I could hear came out. Angel's face fell slightly then turned to stone and he moved. Tasha and Max both moved in the same instant and was standing beside me. What the hell?

Angel was there one second and gone the next.

" What the hell was that about?"

Tasha looked down at me her eye's were starting to turn a murky brown. Proof that she was telling the truth. I glanced over at Max who's eyes were dull as well.

" He has an issue with us changing our " Habits " because of you he refuse's to change for Trevor's mate "

Mate? Umm ! I started to freak out a bit. No... Im not his mate This isn't going any further than this house. Soon i'd be headed out on my OWN. Trevor not in tow. Im pretty sure they said that before But Uh No they need to cut it out

" I um ok I kinda get that... Im err gonna take this stuff up stair's... So sorry for causing drama "

I couldn't get to the room fast enough unfortunately Trevor was right behind me.

" Angel's not an issue he'll come to understand this or he can move on " His words were soft but I could hear a strain. I laid the bag with my new pants on the bed and spun around

" Listen I don't mean to be the cause of you're coven's drama. I think and please don't try and stop me It'd be best if I left and you and you're coven go back to the way thing's were. I have enough money to get another place and get by till I get another job I'll be fine I promise "

I'd barely uttered the last word before he had my face between his icy hand's. His eye's intense

" Angel is not an issue and you are not the cause of this " drama " We've had issue's with Angel much longer than you've been in the picture. He can't control himself and has caused us trouble from day one.

Feeding in place's that would cause a stir with the human's. Not cleaning up after himself leaving proof of us. Tasha Max and myself are tired of cleaning up after him "

I pulled his hand's from my face. Not because they were cold but because feeling's stirred inside me and was making want to rethink my plan's.

I held his hand's between us.

" Ok.. But I should still go... I don't know why they are calling me you're mate.. Don't get me wrong Last night was amazing " I paused a moment rolling my eye's a flash of last night replaying behind my lids.

" Really it was and im not the type for one night stand's but I think that it's best if we call it that and part on a good note "

I could almost hear the growl in his chest as he pulled me to him closing the space between us.

" The reason they call you my mate is because that's what you are. We only have one mate and we don't control who that person is. Once we find our mate it's a done deal. And because you are human Tasha and Max are willing to change for you're sake until you're ready to change for me. We wont force you. If you choose to stay human than you stay human and we'll continue to hunt animal's "

I was floored the last thing I expected. It sounded like he was saying he'd imprinted on me like the wolves do. I'd never heard of Vampire's doing that. The Cullen's never said anything like that happened in their world. I so needed to call Jake.

" I... dont know what to say "


	7. Distraction & Decision

A/N: I made a FaceBook for DA. Whisper. Not really sure what I plan to do with it just yet. But feel free to add it ^_^ Link is on my Profile

Im thinking future update's on my story's Post link's to Other author's story's and Writing contest's. It's hard to find them well one's worth entering anyway's So If I find them i'll post them . Its brand new so I dont have any reason to post anything right now If I get enough friend request's i'll start posting

Disclaimer. I do NOT own twilight But the story line is mine I thought it wrote it therefore its mine.

Chapter Nine

Distraction & Decision

What the hell did he want me to say? How does some one take that information and not freak out? It's not every day some one say's " We don't choose our mate's they choose us and You're mine "

Wow...!

Trevor left me alone to wrap my head around it. Not likely to happen any time soon.

I hadn't thought much about " how " I was going to live my life after I left forks. I only knew I wanted to save the Cullen's from a fate worse than death. Edward refusing to change me put his family in danger. Jane showing her ugly little face with promise's of pain and sorrow a gift from Aro if I wasn't changed soon. Edward saying there was way's to keep them in the dark was blown out the water that day. A huge fight broke out between them. That's when my plan started to form. A few day's later I was gone. They were safe and so long as I wasn't in their lives they were safe. I knew Edward would never change me it was clear when even after the threat of his family being killed and he still refused to change me. I was left with no other choice.

I could never go back. Our love story was over. A sad ending. I suffered the lose. I was still suffering it but it wasn't so bad now.

The feeling's I have for Trevor blew my mind. It was like he was human and we fit together not only on a emotionally level but physically as well. But what did I really know about him? His name? Where and when he was born that's about it so can I really say we're good for each other.

And he doesn't even know my full name He knows nothing about me. I can't tell him these thing's in case Alice is looking which I know she is.

I walked out on to the balcony and gripped the railing. I wanted to scream. Throwing myself off crossed my mind but the worst thing that would have happened I'd break something. It was only the second story. Stupid vampire's.

I walked back into the room and picked up the cell phone that had been off since the inn. I'm sure Jacob was having a fit by now.

It only rang a few time's before a breathless Jake answered.

" Bella what the hell? "

" Sorry "

" What took you so god damn long to call me? I've tried calling you a million time's. I was tempted to call you're leach and give him what I knew "

I cringed awful idea.

" Sorry Jake I meant to call sooner but I was trying to settle in. And please don't ….. Ever give Edward an idea how to find me. My life is complicated enough right now …. And why are you breathing like that? "

It sounded like he was having himself a great deal of fun and not taking a minute to stop just because I called Eww so didn't need the mental image.

" I was running patrol with Seth. "

" you carry a cell phone with you wolfed out? " haha

" Lately yes .. in my shorts pocket I tie to my hind leg. Where are you? "

I sat down on the bed and fell backwards.

" Georgia.. been here almost a week. "

" And the leach you were with? "

" He's still here along with his coven... Their cool.. I can't seem to get away from this world no matter how far away I run. "

" and what are you're plan's you gonna ditch them soon? "

" twenty questions is fun " my voice was thick with sarcasm

" Really Bella? Answer my damn question "

" I don't know.. Thing's have changed. Umm Have you heard of vampire's imprinting like the wolves?"

There was a long moment of silence I sat up a little and checked the phone. We were still connected.

" Jake? "

" What the hell are you getting at Bella? "

" Well um you see I was told that Certain Vampire's imprint on their mate's. Ok The word imprint wasn't used but and I quote " We don't choose our mate's THEY choose us " heard of it before? "

Another long moment of silence.

" No...Why"

The why was drawn out... How to answer? I mulled it over for a few seconds and decided that telling the truth was a bad idea right now so I made something up off the top of my head. Having Jake freak out and hunt me down himself was something I didn't need right now.

" Tasha a member of Trevor's coven " imprinted " on her mate Max.. We talked about it last night.. I'd never heard of it in that world. You're yes theirs no thought maybe you knew some thing about it "

I could almost hear the relief

" Oh .. No I haven't but who knows right its a strange world we live in anything's possible I guess. "

We talked for almost an hour him catching me up on thing's there.

He'd caught wind that Edward and Alice were still south held up in a small town waiting for another chance to find me. That was good new's. The pack was doing well. My dad was with Sue now. Me running away through my dad in to a tail spin I almost cried hearing that. But Sue stepped in and helped my dad and after a while they started seeing each other. Jake said his dad Billy wasn't very happy about it. Caused a rift in his and Charlies friendship but they were working towards mending that.

It was a welcomed distraction from my current situation.

When I hung up I felt a little better. Not about the situation I was in but talking with Jake filled a part of me that I'd been missing.

I made my way down stair's. I was hungry. I fixed myself a sandwich and sat staring out the sliding glass door. Small bit's of white fluff was softly falling from the sky. I felt like I was in a snow globe. And some body had shaken it. It seemed a fitting thought. My life was upside down twisted and turned.

All the while I had no idea what I was doing.. Where to begin.

A walk sounded really good. I finished my sandwich grabbed my jacket and was out the door.

A decision I was sure to regret …

A/N: Sorry this one is so short but I promise the next chapter is already half written and You'll never guess what happens next R&RU PLZ thank YOU! Next Chapter Up soon


	8. Flash Burn

Flash Burn.

The land scape had changed the last few day's. The ground had a layer of snow the path that lead to the lake was hidden underneath it. The tree's were coated with snow it was a breath taking sight. The air smelled wonderful clean and Fresh. My lung's couldn't get enough of it.

The water still looked like a sheet of glass. Small swell's drifted lazily crashing onto the shore. The sky was heavy with snow. I wondered if a snow storm was coming. Did They even have snow storm's here?

My head was full of question's and zero answer's. So much had changed in such a short period of time. It all changed so fast I had no time to wrap my head around any of it.

So I hit pause. I needed time. Understandable right? No one could expect me to just jump on this. To know right away how to handle something im sure I was the only person in this world that could find herself in a situation so out of this world. Then again who knows right? I might not be the only one as unlucky as this. Wonder if they have a " Vampire world for dummies " It'd come in handy right about now.

My first dilemma Deal with my unresolved issue's in regards to Edward. Second how to approach this whole Trevor and " Mate " thing. I mean really?

What would happen if This thing with him worked out and Edward found me? How would I handle that?

Ok That's not gonna help.. I'll round back to that one later.

I was so busy trying to find away to work all this out in my head I didn't notice I wasn't alone any more. Didn't notice the danger I was in. That my life was going to be thrown off it's axis once again.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I thought maybe Trevor had come to look for me. My first thought as I began to turn and face him was I needed Time to sort this out and that I was ok He could go back to the house. But as soon as I turned my head I realized it wasn't Trevor. It was Angel.

I froze mid turn. Fear had my body locked up. His face was a mask of anger. His eye's are dark red they almost glowed. I heard him snarl.

" Im sick of following Trevor's order's. Doing thing's HIS way. It's time He learn that WE are god's among men and You are the cattle on which we feed "

I barely saw him move it was so fast my brain hardly registered the movement.

The Darkness fell upon me. It was swift and unexpected. I didn't feel the pain right away. I felt the air as I fell side way's. The sand as I hit the ground. My head smacking the softness of it my hand's landing some where near me. And one moment in time where everything stood still and like a flash burn I was suddenly on fire. I screamed it flowed from deep inside me clawed it's way up my throat and out of my mouth a sound I'd never heard before it scared me more than the unknown blow i'd just taken or the fear of Angel baring his teeth at me. All I could hear was my own scream's all I felt was Heat so hot I wanted to rip my own skin off just to put it out. I remembered the cold lake some where near me but I couldn't remember where. I tried to find it I tried to move but all I saw was blackness and every movement made the fire worse. Another scream but it sounded like some one trying to say some thing to me. Screaming over my scream's.

I couldn't hear the word's. I forced my mouth shut held it tight Willed myself not to make another sound. It took a minute before I realized what happened. Stupid you'd felt this pain once before.

Some one had bit me and Edward wasn't here to save me this time. It was a sick twisted realization and the irony of it.

Did I really want this before? How long ago was that? I was dying a fiery Slow painful death.

Hadn't I left because He wouldn't change me? Because that choice put his whole family in danger?

And how long till he was finished? Till I was drained and lifeless? I was waiting for it praying for it. Please! I could hear more screaming. But it wasn't coming from me.

Through the heat I felt cold hand's pick me up but even the cold touch didn't ease the burn. I felt like I should be thrashing I wanted to kick and scream and beg for death but I didn't. My control was tedious at best but for some reason I couldn't show how much I wanted to die how much pain I was really in.

How long did they say it lasted? 2 ,3 days? Could I make it that long?

I don't know how many minute's or hour's passed. I lost track of the second's. Slowly the fire spread from the top of my head to the tip's of my toe's till everything was completely engulfed in flame's I felt every muscle twitch and each time it felt like spark's hitting my skin. Day's weeks passed and slowly I felt coolness start in my feet and hand's. A flicker of hope I held on to it. Was the end near? Was it almost over? As if to add salt to the wound The heat in my chest started to get impossibly hotter and hotter so intense a scream broke through my control I felt my back lift from what ever I was laying on like some one had a string and was pulling me up. My heart was going to explode It was beating so fast and so hard that I couldn't breath cutting my scream off. My hands flew to my chest as I tried to grab at it to make it stop beating like that. My finger's clinched holding my shirt. Then overwhelmed by fear as my heart stuttered and started to slow down missing beat's seconds passed between each beat and with one finale beat It stopped. I couldn't feel it any more. I couldn't feel anything at first I was numb. I'd forgotten how to open my eye's I couldn't remember how to loosen my hold on my shirt. I searched my brain trying to take back control of my body. Was this death? No it couldn't be. There was nothing just blackness and my own thought's. A person would go insane living like this even if I was already dead.

But then there it was a warm touch on my cheek drew me back from the brink of going insane with fear. And close to my ear a soft breath

" Open your eye's Bella "

Ice cold chill's ran down my spine and for a split second I felt like I was in heaven.

I found my eye's and slowly opened them.

When I'd dreamed of this I always thought the first thing i'd see was Edward But When my eyes opened It was Trevor.

The first few second's was something else. If I thought Trevor was beautiful before I was mistaken. He truly was a God among men. I was over come with a new emotion so strong I nearly exploded.

And then a new feeling started a demanding one so intense. The burn was returning. My throat began to dry. My hand rested at the base of my throat and I tried to clear it. Water crossed my mind but my body rejected the idea. It almost made me sick the thought of drinking it. I knew what it was. I wasn't that dumb. I'd heard The Cullen's talk about it. I was tirsty.

I sat up. The movement was swift and I was surprised it didn't blur my vision. I waved my hand in front of my face. It was so smooth. I enjoyed it. Maybe a little to much.

" how do you feel? "

It was Tasha. Another peg of pain as I took in her beauty.

" Thirsty " My voice was raspy

" Than Let's teach you to hunt "

Maxwell was standing just behind Tasha. I felt Trevor take my hand in his. His skin was no longer cold but soft and warm.

I looked down at our hand's and I took my other hand and softly touched his fore arm.

" You're so soft "

He simply smiled and pulled me toward's the door. We were in the bedroom.

As we stepped outside I was over come with smell's i'd never smelt before. And one stood out from everything else.

" Wheres Angel? " I'd completely forgotten about him till I smelled a fire. Smoke and metallic filled my nose.

Trevor's grip tightend around my hand. His eye's grew tight with anger.

" He's dead. Tasha and Max rid us of him once and for all "

I was slightly shocked they'd kill one of their own even if they didn't care for him.

" Oh " I didn't have much else to say.

" come let's hunt. "

Trevor took off pulling me along with. Before I knew it tree's were passing us by so fast they almost blurred. It was amazing. I could see detail's of the passing forrest that i'd missed all those time's i'd rode on Edward's back.

Everything came so natural as we ran my body reacted like it had always done this. It was so easy.

Soon though my body reminded me why we were out here. The burn returned and I focused on the hunt.

I was going to hunt animal's it wasn't going to be debated. I thought maybe once I was changed my views on it would change but it hadn't.

Soon I caught a mouth watering scent that overwhelmed everything else. My instincts took over and my hand let go of Trevor's and I turned sharply to the left and followed the scent.

I came across a panther. It was resting under a cypress tree. It was then I noticed the snow was gone and the air was warm.

I didn't hesitate in my attack. I lunged at the big cat and soon it went limp in my hand's. I wasn't full but the burn eased a bit.

" Im impressed. " It was Tasha. She was standing right next to me.

" You seem more like me rather than a new born. You were so focused on him than the scent of a human that's hunting near by "

" really? " I was surprised and fearful what if i'd caught that and attacked the human instead?

" Don't worry we wouldn't have let you attack the human if you had. " Trevor reclaimed my hand and wiped some blood that was on my chin off,

" Let's head back before you do though " Max stated as he turned and was gone.

My life as a human was over. I didn't expect it to be like this. I wasn't expecting it to happen at all.

But It had. A new chapter has begun. I'd deal with everything else as it came up. For now I was going to live this new life.

A/N: The end Hahaha No... It's not over I wouldn't end it like that gesh Im planing atleast two more chapter's R&R thank you!


	9. Vision

Alice raced across the sand. Her mind a thousand mile's away. Fleeting image's of Bella's death flash before her eye's. A dry sob escapes her chest. She was so far from Edward. She left to hunt and it had taken her so many mile's away. Even at the rate she was running it would still take Alice an hour or two to make it back to the Little house in which they both had been staying in.

Edward had become insufferable the last few day's. She was angry with him. Angry was more of an understatement more like furious beyond measure

She had once saw their future. Of Bella in a long white gown Charlie at her side walking towards Edward. But that vision is gone now. Edward's future changed seventy two hour's ago. He hadn't consciously made the decision. But it warped his future. He was struggling with it. She could see it. One moment It was Bella by his side the next a raven haired woman eye's as golden as his.

Both future's held promise and Edward wasn't truly to blame for the sudden shift in their future's.

Bella had made a choice to leave. For her own reason's that she's opted not to share. But Alice had her own idea's as to why. And that choice led them to where they are now. And because of that choice Edward meet the raven haired woman.

Their scent had drawn in a small coven of southern vampire's. Two had been sent out to investigate why two " nomad " vampire's had staked out in their territory. After a brief few minute's of hair standing on end an understanding fell between the four vampire's. Soon more of the coven came and that's when Edward met her. In that moment his eye's met her's Alice's vision blurred. Shocked and fearful she grabbed Edward's elbow. He looked confused as he saw what she did. Bella's face blurred and a hazy image of this new woman replaced it.

After that encounter Edward fought with himself. His love for Bella and the crushing desire for this woman. He loved Bella it's reach was so far that even the god's couldn't measure the distance

But meeting that woman had twisted his mind. As much as he loved Bella his whole body and mind screamed at him that she wasn't meant for him that Anya was. Every fiber of his being pulled him towards her. It began to dawn on him what the pack felt when they imprinted. The pull towards that person. How fighting it was beyond their power. Destiny had played itself out

Alice was nearly there. A few more mile's and she'd be with Edward and he'd see Bella's Life end. She almost stopped. Would her death send him back to the place he'd gone when He thought Bella dead the first time? But his future hadn't changed still he stood with Anya. So she pressed on.

She knew where Bella was at. It would only take a short time to reach her.

Edward was standing in front of the house. His shirt open a soft breeze blowing it open. The sky was black but clear. His face twisted in pain and anger.

He saw more than Alice had intended him to see. He saw Bella's death her rebirth as one of them and the loving look shared between her and another man as he took her hand and ran.

Bella had gotten her wish. She'd been changed. And found a new love while she was at it.

Alice came to a stop a few feet from him and walked slowly to his side.

" Im sorry Edward "

" She's not dead"

" but she's no longer yours "

Edward's face fell torn. He knew that. He knew she wasn't his the moment he laid eye's on Anya and the thought of not touching her would be a sin.

" I know"

" I know where she is Edward.. She couldn't hide from me after she was attacked. She's gone from my vision now but not soon enough to keep me from finding her... Do you... "

" yes " Edward said before she could finish.

" And Anya? "

" I'll cross that bridge when we get to it "

He was gone before Alice could utter another word. But she saw where he was going.

He was going to Anya to explain he wasn't leaving just had something to take care of and he'd return soon.

A/N: Sorry it's so short R&R thank u


	10. Awkward

It was sereal the way I moved as we ran back to the cabin the way my feet glided across the ground the speed at which I moved. Every thing passing us by. The smell's the feeling of the leaf's brushing my skin. I noticed the change from warm to cold this time. It seemed like minute's passed and we were all standing in the living room. Tasha and Max sat down on the couch as if it was a normal day.

Everything seemed so easy to me. Like I was 100 year's old rather than a few hour's. Trevor took my hand his face looked like it was glowing with pride. His eye's full of love and adoration. I almost melted. Edward had looked at me with love I felt it pour from him. Knew he loved me but Trevor it was something else. I felt it run deep in side me bubbling to the surface. Everything seemed to fall in to place. Like this was always meant to be.

Trevor pulled my hand and we made our way up stair's. We spent our first night together as a true couple. No fear of getting hurt as we twisted our body's together. I was able to give back.

When the sun broke the tree line and the sky began to color we showered and dressed. The burn was fierce and Trevor insisted we hunt again. He explained as a new born I needed to hunt more to better control my instinct's. He worried I'd do something I'd regret and cause me pain. His understanding touched my soul. Another moment in which I thought I'd melt. Tasha and Max were sitting on the floor playing a card game. They looked like a new couple laughing and giggling. Tasha reached across and smacked Max across the arm. He acted hurt and she giggled again. I hadn't seen that side of them before. We walked to the back door and Trevor asked if they wanted to hunt again. Max declined but Tasha stood.

" We should go. There's more hunter's just across the way a few mile's away She could attack and Trevor might not be able to stop her on his own "

Max nodded in agreement and stood himself.

" You truly amaze me "

And with that we were gone. We didn't run as far. I caught wind of black bear. It gave a bit more fight than the cat which I enjoyed greatly.

We explored the area and I opted to swim across the lake back to the cabin. Tasha and Max ran back around and Trevor enjoyed jumping in with me. Little flake's of ice swirled around us and we played. Splashing each other. Swimming to the bottom and playing tug of war with a old tree branch that had sunk who knows how long ago. We swam for hour's then hunted again before returning to the cabin. As we walked out of the water laughing about water was our thing since the long swim we'd taken hour's after we first met. I caught a new scent. It was sweet not a mouth watering sweet but an enjoyable one non the less. Trevor's body tensed and he gripped my hand tighter.

" What is it? " I paused in fear. Today was so wonderful I didn't want anything to ruin it.

" More of our kind... Two of them "

He pulled the slider open and stepped in first shielding me behind him. I heard a gasp and suddenly I was engulfed in warm small arm's.

" Bella " It was a soft breath. I knew the voice and my heart sank. I thought I was gonna be sick. If I could I would have threw up.

" Alice "

She pulled away keeping her hand's around my wrist's. Her grip was tight like she was scared I'd bolt if she let go.

" You look so good "

" I uh " I was lost for words

" You look... amazing Bella "

I turned my fear's returned as I looked at the face that went with the voice. He was breath taking. I didn't think he could look any better than he did standing there.

" Edward "

He slowly walked over to me and pulled me free of Alice and wrapped his arm's around me. He felt so warm. It conflicted with my memory of cold embrace's and cold lip's. His scent was the same just so much stronger. My body melted into his.

I heard him whisper my name. His breath brushing cheek and ear. He held me tighter than Alice. But when he pulled away he let go.

I was stunned I had no idea where to begin or what to say.

I'd forgotten about the four other people in the room. It wasn't until Trevor cleared his throat that it dawned on me.

" Oh um Trevor , Tasha , Max … This is Edward and Alice …. Alice , Edward this is Trevor Max and Tasha " I pointed them out as I said each name. They all nodded.

Awkward...!

Alice pulled me away back out on to the porch. She gushed about how immortality suited me.

She drilled me for leaving like I did and hiding from her. After a few minute's I had to shush her.

Her expression changed. It scared me.

" I know about you and Trevor " Another wave of sickness washed over me. If she knew Edward knew.

" Bella it's ok... Edward wasn't sure how to say this. So I offered to explain. Avoid that awkwardness "

" it's a bit to late for that Alice... Wait what are you getting at? "

" Edward is ok with you finding Trevor. Understands you're pull towards him.

" he does? "

" yes he understands because he has gone through the same thing "

A peg of pain washed through me.

" what do you mean?"

" We were in Mexico. Waiting for another way to find you when we met another coven and he met one of the member's and well what happened with you and Trevor happened with him and Anya."

Another sharp pain.

" Oh.. I see " what else was there to say?

I was scared to walk back into the house. Scared to see both men together.

But when I walked in both men were sitting on the couch relaxed looking. Tasha and Max stood near by. Looking a bit awkward themselves . It was almost laughable.

Edward looked up at me when I came to a stop in front of the couch. His eye's were pained but I gave him a weak smile. He stood taking my hand and I followed him back out to the porch.

" Im so sorry Bella "

" No Edward im sorry. Not just for this but for leaving like I did for hiding from you causing you and you're family so much pain "

" But look at what you found! What I found it was destined Bella . I love you I'll always love you but we weren't meant to be together. I think we were meant to help each other find our true love's "

" so... You're ok? "

He laughed

" yes we're ok "

We talked for awhile longer than made our way back in. To find Alice and Tasha gabbing about clothes and shoe's and some new line of hand bag's. I rolled my eye's.

" Ok " Alice chimed " We have a plan Me and Edward will go back to the Lexington Clan bring them back to Fork's and you all will meet us there. Don't worry Bella knows how to get there. Esme will just die when she see's you Bella. She's been worried sick "

I looked at Trevor who smiled and came to take my hand.

I found my true place. Edward found what he thought he'd found with me and was happy and Alice she found her fashion soul mate in Tasha.

I was able to go home. A place I missed so much my family was there. My dad , Jake , the Cullens. I was going home and bringing my new family home with me. I hoped they'd fall in love with the town just like I had.

I was happy. Edward was happy. A perfect end. I'd paid the price for my freedom and was rewarded for it.

Freedom might not always be free but the paying for it was worth every minute I get to spend with my family.

A/N: thats it sorry it took so long to get up but my computer tanked. But this is the end. Hope you liked it let me know REVIEW!


End file.
